Un secret bien gardé
by Apollo16
Summary: Seeley Booth est au lycée il y rencontre Tempérance Brennan qui sera la première personne à percer son secret.
1. Chapter 1

Seeley Booth était dans le hall de son lycée il cherchait quelqu'un du regard, en effet aujourd'hui le proviseur lui avait confiait une mission, il devait faire visiter le lycée à la nouvelle arrivante qui se nommait tempérance Brennan, il avait une photo d'elle pour l'aider à la retrouver au milieu de l'amas d'élève qui se tenait dans le hall. Finalement il la vit juste à l'entrée du lycée à l'écart de tous les autres élèves, une solitaire comme moi pensa aussitôt Booth avant de la rejoindre. Tout comme sur la photo elle était châtain aux yeux bleu, mais bien plus belle en vrais que sur le papier glacé qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Booth : Tu es Tempérance ?

**Tempérance :** Oui, c'est moi, pourquoi ?

**Booth :** Je m'appelle Seeley Booth, mais appelle moi Booth, le proviseur m'a chargé de te faire visiter.

**Tempérance :** On n'a pas cours ?

**Booth :** Pas avant dix heures ça me laisse le temps de te montrer une partie du lycée.

Tempérance : Ok.

**Booth :** Tu veux commencer par quelque chose de précis ?

**Tempérance :** Les labos de sciences.

**Booth :** Très bien on y va.

Tempérance suivit Booth au dernier étage où étais les laboratoires.

**Tempérance :** Ils sont bien mieux que dans mon ancien lycée.

**Booth :** Tu aimes les sciences ?

**Tempérance :** J'adore ça, et aussi les math.

Booth hocha la tête il avait l'ai pensif pendant quelques instants.

**Tempérance :** Et toi tu aimes ça ?

Booth secoua vivement la tête.

**Booth :** Non, je déteste.

**Tempérance :** Alors qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

**Booth :** Le sport, l'histoire.

**Tempérance :** Tout ce que je déteste.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant toute la visite du lycée parlant de tout et de rien, Tempérance l'appréciait beaucoup elle avait l'impression de s'être fait un véritable ami et Booth de son côté avait la même impression. A dix heure ils furent obligé d'aller en cours de français, l'heure se passa tranquillement sans rien de particulier, puis finalement vint l'heure de manger.

**Booth :** Tu veux manger avec moi ?

**Tempérance :** Si tu veux.

Ils partirent au réfectoire en discutant et en rigolant, ils avaient tous les deux l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils mangèrent ensemble tranquillement, Booth continuait de lui expliquait le fonctionnement du lycée, puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, ils passaient un bon moment jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de de football arrive, Booth était habitué, ces types se prenaient pour des rois sous prétexte qu'ils étaient les plus populaires du lycée, en plus le capitaine de l'équipe : Robert Brown était le fils du proviseur, ce qui lui permettait de disposer d'une certaine immunité. L'équipe suivant leurs coutumes du midi commencèrent à titiller les élèves qui prenaient déjà leurs repas en profitant pour en humilier certains.

**Tempérance :** Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

**Booth :** Le bordel comme d'habitude, on ne devrait pas rester dans le coin.

Tempérance hocha la tête quand elle vit Booth s'immobiliser.

**Tempérance :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Booth ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers une table, le capitaine de l'équipe et ses quelques compagnons avaient décidé d'humilier un garçon, nommait Michael Thomas de ce que savait Booth, c'était un intellectuel, mais Booth avait toujours eu une certaine affection pour lui cependant il ne savait pas exactement pour quel raisons. Il attrapa Robert par l'épaule.

**Booth :** Laisse le tranquille.

**Robert :** Sinon tu vas me faire quoi ?

Booth ne fit rien sachant ce qu'il risquait en cas de bagarre et il avait déjà subi ce genre de punition et il avait franchement d'autres choses à faire.

C'est donc sans hésiter que le capitaine de l'équipe lui mit une droite, Tempérance voyant ça préféra prévenir un surveillant, le temps qui l'arrive Booth était déjà couché au sol, toute l'équipe prenait un malin plaisir à le frapper, le surveillant les força à s'éloigner et Tempérance aida Booth à se lever.

**Tempérance :** Ça va ?

**Booth :** T'inquiète pas j'ai connu pire.

**Tempérance :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Booth :** Rien du tout.

Tempérance n'insista pas mais garda cette phrase dans sa tête se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

**Surveillant :** Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

**Tempérance :** Je l'accompagne.

**Michael :** Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute.

**Booth :** Ces types-là sont des imbéciles, ce n'est pas ta faute, t'en fait pas pour moi.

Michael hocha la tête et partit sans un mot quand à Tempérance, elle l'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie.


End file.
